Love Without Tragedy / Mother Mary (song)
"Love Without Tragedy / Mother Mary" is a song recorded by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna for her seventh studio album Unapologetic (2012). It was co-written by Rihanna with The-Dream and Carlos McKinney, who both produced the song. The two-parter derives its musical structure from the genres of electronica and New Wave. "Love Without Tragedy" contains lyrics about love, and transitions into "Mother Mary", in which Rihanna makes a confession about a moment in her life which she regrets, possibly referring to Chris Brown. The song garnered a positive response from music critics. Many reviewers praised the deep meaning of the song and her vocal performance, and described it as the album's "centerpiece". Additionally, it received comparison to the works by The Police and their lead singer Sting. Upon the release of Unapologetic, "Love Without Tragedy / Mother Mary" debuted at number 95 on the French Singles Chart, 113 on the UK Singles Chart and 13 on the UK R&B Chart, due to strong digital download sales. Lyrics Red lipstick, rose petals, heartbreak I was his Marilyn Monroe Brown eyes, tuxedo, fast cars A James Dean on the low, Dean on the low I ask you what's the matter You say, oh it's nothing at all Heart's racing, outta control And you knew that I couldn't let it go You used to be this boy I loved And I used to be this girl of your dreams Who knew the course of this one drive Injured us fatally You took the best years of my life I took the best years of your life Felt like love struck me in the night I pray that love don't strike twice Red lipstick, rose petals, heartbreak I was his Marilyn Monroe Brown eyes, tuxedo, fast cars A James Dean on the low What's love without tragedy What's love without tragedy (Marilyn Monroe) What's love without tragedy What's love without tragedy Mother Mary, I swear I wanna change Mister Jesus, I'd love to be a queen But I'm from the left side of an island Never thought this many people would even know my name As time flies, way above me For you I've cried, tears sea-deep Oh glory, the prayers carry me I'll be a star, you keep directing me Let's make the best scene they've ever seen Let's capture the moment 'Cause even forever ain't forever I swear by the moment 'Cause together ain't promised forever Let's live in the moment As long as we got each other Die in the moment I'm prepared to die in the moment 'Cause even forever ain't forever I swear by the moment 'Cause together ain't promised forever I swear by the moment As long as we got each other Die in the moment I'm prepared to die in the moment To die in the moment Mother Mary, I swear I wanna change Mister Jesus, I'd love to be a queen But I'm from the left side of an island Never thought this many people would even know my name As time flies, way above me For you I've cried, tears sea-deep Oh glory, the prayers carry me I'll be a star, you keep directing me Let's make the best scene they've ever seen Let's capture the moment 'Cause even forever ain't forever I swear by the moment 'Cause together ain't promised forever Let's live in the moment As long as we got each other Die in the moment I'm prepared to die in the moment I'm prepared to die in the moment I'm prepared to die in the moment 'Cause even forever ain't forever I swear by the moment I'm prepared to die in the moment Category:Songs Category:Songs from Unapologetic Category:Explicit Songs